Deer in Headlights 2
by handpora
Summary: The thrilling sequel that almost never made it to the big screen.


Prologue

So the first 6 chapters got lost to the void due to deleting them because I didn't realize that they did that after a while, so I will be retelling what I remember about them here. Okay, so chapter 1 starts with the original commercial repeating itself, but Susan, The Deer, and Craig all realize that they've done this before. I don't think Desmond knew anything and this was supposed to imply that the reason that they knew, but not Desmond, was because of the crash. Desmond wasn't in the crash, but the second crash caused the timeline to restart with only those in the original crash retaining their memory.

Craig and Susan's relationship got weird and The Deer was pissed at Susan and Jerry since Jerry killed him in the past life. This is where things get blurry for me and why I can't rewrite these chapters. Craig goes to the prison during the breakout to reunite with Marcus, I don't remember exactly why, but I think it had to do with Drey. Somewhere along the lines, they all made it to the house of John R. Doering. I think The Deer led them their because they were cousins or something and on the run for the cops. And they left Desmond at the hotel I guess? And Daniel was there? Look, I wrote this shit forever ago. Anyway, Daniel was trying to figure out what was going on, so he started conducting individual therapy on the people in the house. He realized that Craig, The Deer (whose name was revealed to be Dash), and Susan were all crazy since they remembered a past life. Luckily, Chapter 7 is kind of where the story picked up and all the build up started to culminate. HERE IS THE LONG AWAITED DEER IN HEADLIGHTS 2:

Chapter 7

Session 10: Drey I

"Drey, how are you doing?" "I don't know who to trust anymore, I really don't want to deal with this right now, I'm sorry, but fuck off." "You can trust me." "Can I?" "Yes." "Leave." "Drey..." He refused to talk anymore. "I'll be back for you, Drey."

Session 11: Marcus I

"So, Marcus, what's up?" "You gonna help me?" "Yeah Marcus, I'm here to help." "Oh thank god, I need somebody, I went to jail, I killed people, I broke out of jail, I don't know any of these people, but they helped me and they knew me and I'm so grateful for them, but I'm not sure where to go from here." God these people had issues, Daniel thought to himself. "How did they know you? And how did they help you?" "That's why we came here, they saved me from prison, they said they were old friends of mine." "I'm going to stop you there. Thank you for your time, don't worry, I'm not done with you."

Session 12: Dash III

"How do you know Marcus?" "I don't fucking know anyone." "Do you know about Marcus?" "What?" "Anything about him at all?" "He's pretty tall." "About his personality? His life?" "Nothing." "Then why did you let him in your brother's house?" "He's Craig's friend and I trust Craig." "You barely know Craig." "Fuck this, I'm sick of all this shit, Jerry killed me, you fucking got me, I am a dead man walking and I am so done with all these questions that I just make up shitty lies about. Craig and Susan know even more than me. Okay Susan knows less, Craig lived for fucking ever though, just leave me alone." A loud gunshot was heard from downstairs and both Daniel and Dash ran downstairs to see what was up.

Chapter 8

"Where the hell is John Doering?" A man screamed throughout the house. Jerry's body lied dead on the ground. Susan was the first to see the body, she screamed and started crying. "Where is John?" Marcus came running out of his room with a gun in hand, the man shot with lightning reflexes, Marcus didn't have a chance. "How many of them are there?" Dash and Daniel were shot at until they locked themselves back in the room. Daniel was hit in the arm. "Lady, tell me where the fuck John is." "I don't know where he is, this is my fucking dad." Susan charged at his legs, the man shot her.

The strange man walked to a room where he knew people were, picked the lock, and held the gun to them. "Tell me where John is or you both die, I will not hesitate to kill you." "He's at the bar," Dash said out of nowhere. Daniel was beyond confused at this point, hugging Dash in the corner. "What bar?" "The one near the house." The man shot them both. "You're fucking lying." He grabbed Jerry's keys and took his ar, deciding the house was now empty.

Chapter 9

Drey and Craig really bonded in the time that this happened, they counted as all their loved ones were killed off, one by one. They were the only two left if he shot perfectly. He did shoot perfectly. A few minutes after the man left, the two shut the door and locked it. Drey knew what was going on. He explained that that guy was with a rival of the Canadian mafia.

They didn't have a car to leave the place, so Drey called up a friend to save them. "Drey, what the fuck you callin' me for?" Suddenly, a man kicked the door down. "Desmond?" Their question statement was almost in unison. "Drey?" Desmond paused for a second to think about the situation, but he was too mad to care. "You fucking abondonded me," he yelled as he shot both Drey and Craig a few times. "Now where the hell is this John guy?"

Desmond heard a familiar voice from Drey's phone, he picked it up and it was Sean yelling and asking what the fuck was going on. "You know how Drey abondoned me? The motherfucker was working for John." He didn't even wait for Drey to respond, he hung up the phone and scouted the house for John.

Chapter 10

"God damnit," the strange man cursed, "I just hit a deer... wait... deja vu." Desmond was just driving by when he saw what happened. He quickly realized that the man that hit the deer was a member of the Canadian mafia's greatest rival; the French Canadian mafia. In his mind he decided that the French Canadian had crashed into John to slow him down and that was John he crashed into. Desmond shot both of them when they weren't paying attention, but made sure to just shoot John in the arm, not to kill him. "What the fuck?" The deer screamed. He got a shot in each leg and was tied up by Desmond.

"I have John for you, Big Sean." "Cool, cool, so you killed Drey?" "Yeah, I did." "Good job," Sean shot Desmond in the head, he fell next to John as John continued to freak out on the inside. "So Johnny boy, you owe me something." John's eyes closed. Sean looked pissed, he jumped off of his throne and slapped John to wake him up. John was dead, that idiot Desmond had let him bleed out.

Chapter 11

"Welcome to Hell, please state your name and cause of death." "Jonathan Ray Doering, bleeding out." "Thank you, you may procede." He stepped into a line, right in front of him was Desmond. "I was in that fucking car crash twice, I don't know what's going on, now we're in Hell,who are you and what did you do to me?" Desmond turned around, "I don't want to talk about it."

They both walked through a door and right next to the door were a ton of familiar faces. "John," Craig said, "Dash had us wait for y-oh shit it's Desmond." The two went and sat down in a circle where the rest of them were. "Drey, did you betray me?" Desmond asked him. Drey exploded on him, "You fucking betrayed me," he grabbed a gun out of his pocket and shot him in the face just on instinct alone. He was dead. In Hell.

"Can that happen?" Susan asked. "Apparently it can," Drey smirked. Paranoid and now with this relization, the French Canadian who killed them all grabbed his gun and shot Drey. He got up and started shooting at the people in the circle. At the end of the circle, after everyone else was shot, Jerry had reached for Drey's fallen gun and the French Canadian fell.

Chapter 12

"Welcome to Hell Hell, please state your name and cause of death." "Kevin Jean Ouellet, shot in the head." Kevin opened the door and was shot by Drey, same spot as Jerry did it before. From behind Drey, Desmond did the same thing to him. No one else was waiting at the entrance this time though, it was just Drey.

Session 13: Susan III

"You didn't believe me, but it's all true and you know that now, you're in Hell, no, double Hell, anything is possible Daniel." "I'm sorry, by the end of my sessions I got Dash to admit that everything did happen before and you were right, I still didn't believe him, but it made me take the crazy thing off of just you I guess? And then I died... Wait, Dash said Craig knew more than both of you."

Session 14: Craig IV

"Tell me the whole story up until you died, Susan and Dash told me what was going on."

Chapter 13

Daniel made a public statement to the group to kill themselves. He gave everyone a gun to make sure that they were safe from Desmond who has proven himself to be a killer. He would kill them multiple times forever unless they went to Hell Hell Hell, no one disagreed. Daniel handed out guns and everyone made sure to shoot themselves.

This time, in Hell Hell Hell, Kevin got the upper hand and shot Drey first.

Session 15: Marcus II

"I've died thrice now and I still don't know where I stand with these people, I've been staying with them this whole time, yet I feel you're my closest friend and we've only taked once." "Marcus, you may not believe me, but in a past life, Craig was your closest friend. Get to know Craig a bit better, he remembers being your friend." "Thank you Daniel."

Session 16: John II

"Honestly, I don't need therapy." "I want to understand the siation though, something about the Canadian mob?" "Well, there is something pretty important, Jerry, Marcus, the French Canadian mafia member, and you crashed into me, but I only remembered that after crashing into a car with just the French Canadian at the same time and I'm really confused. "Wait, woah, what did we do?" As this question was asked, they both were shot and killed by Kevin. Kevin went and found the rest of them, shot Dash, but was shot by Marcus before he could get to Craig and Susan. The three decided to stay in Hell Hell Hell together.

Chapter 14

Session 17: French Canadian mafia member I

"Before you kill me, I want to know what we were doing in a car together in a past life." "...Other people remembered that too? I thought I was just crazy." "John remembered, now what was happening?" "I stole a car, you guys were in it, that's all that happened." "What's your name?" "Kevin." "What the fuck are you doing reasoning with this fucker?" Drey had entered the session. "I'm sorry Kevin, let me speak Drey alone."

Session 18: Drey II

"Drey, why do you-" Drey then shot Daniel in the face. Drey walked out, shot Kevin in the face. "What the fuck Drey? You killed Daniel, he was trying to help us." That was John, he was shot in the face now. Dash, after seeing the horror that was his brother dying, he charged Drey with his horns, impaling him.

Chapter 15

"Welcome to Hell Hell Hell Hell Hell, please state your name and cause of death." "Drey, impaled by a fucking deer's horns." "Just Drey? No last name?" "Look, I went over this with Satan, Satan Satan, and Satan Satan Satan. Once I got to Satan Satan Satan Satan, I was sick of his shit. Sorry Satan Satan Satan Satan Satan."

Session 19: John III

"Where's Dash?" "He should be here soon." They were then both shot by Drey. Kevin came up from behind him and shot him.

"Welcome to Hell Hell Hell Hell Hell Hell, please state your name and cause of death." "Fuck you."

Session 20: Drey III

"Why would you do this to us?" Drey shot Daniel in the face yet again, he then was impaled by John, making this his second deer horn impalement."

"Welcome to Hell Hell He-" "Save it, fuckboi."

Session 21: Drey IV

"Let's talk this out." "Alright." "Do you think that-" Drey shot Daniel in the face.

"Welcome to Heaven, please state your name and cause of death."


End file.
